Porque
by Gaby KIvanov
Summary: Porque cuando amas ha alguien no dejas de pensarlo, esa persona siempre ha sido bueno contigo y te ha dicho que te Ama, y tu nunca se lo has dicho... y ahora te toca decirle que lo amas... YAOI esto es un Bryan/Yuriy... Fic dedicado a Elias, por estos seis meses de estarme soportando... te AMO...


_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-**-****_

_**Titulo. Por qué **-****_

_**Aclaración. **__ Ni beyblade ni sus personajes, me pertenecen a mí, yo solo eh tomado sus personajes para realizar dicho Fic… _

_**Personajes. **__Yuriy Ivanov y Bryan Kuznetsov._

_**Dedicado. **__ A __**ELIAS**__ ya que hoy cumplimos seis meses, quería darte algo, que saliera de mi cabeza loca, espero que te guste ya que te lo hice con mucho cariño, pero basta de charla, al final te diré más jaja. _

_****-**-**-**-**-**-CAPITULO UNICO**_****-***-**-**-**-****

Porqué Siempre las sorpresas de la vida se presentan de diferentes maneras, por que cuando uno se enamora comete muchas estupideces, ya que siempre piensa en la persona querida, la llegas anhelar en toda la extensión de la palabra, sus manías te hacen sonreír, y cualquier alegría de esa persona te llana de satisfacción, en el tan solo pensar que esa persona es feliz, tu lo eres, sabes que con ella podrás encontrar todo lo que buscas, siempre aquel individuo será perfecto para ti…

Porque en tu primera cita con ella, te pones nervioso, y ese nerviosismo te recorre de pies a cabeza con tan solo pensar, que en unos días, horas e incluso minutos te encontraras con ella…

Porque cada noche suspiras al recordarla, ya que tiene pone en un estado pensativo, porque no lo dejas de pensar. Que tiene de importante ese ser, que no te deja vivir si el no esta presente, si no lo tienes a tu lado, apoyándolo, amándolo, respetándolo, a pesar de cualquier circunstancia que la vida misma te coloca.

Porque, cual es el motivo el en que esa persona pueda manejarte sin darte cuenta de ello.

Te has proyectado en mi mente sin pensar, aterrizas en ella sin descansar.

Porque cuando en la soledad, vienes tú colocándote aun lado mio, sin importarte nada en lo absoluto, tú te has quedado con mis ganas de luchar, con mis ganas de amar, tú tienes todo de mí…

Que tienen tus orbes azules en el cual me quedo perdido con tan solo verlos… que tiene tu piel que cada ves que la toco, mi tacto se pierde en ella.

Que tiene tus besos, en el cual soy un esclavo de ellos, en el cual siempre quiero sumergirme en esos delicado y apetecibles labios.

Porque cada pensar que se adueña de mi cabeza, es en tu persona, y cada vez que me dispongo a conciliar el sueño no puedo dormir ya que solo pienso en nosotros, ya que quiero saber si tu, estas pensando en mí como lo hago yo.

Porque cada sonrisa que se dibuja en tus labios, siempre termina por alegrarme el día, sin importar lo que me haiga ocurrido.

Si no logro verte aunque sea un solo día, ese día se me hace eterno, ya que los segundos se transforman en minutos, los minutos en horas y las horas se vuelven en días.

Con cada caricia logras que me estremezca, y esta me lleva a la locura…

Porque cuando te tomo entre mis brazos, me susurras el "no me sueltes…" por qué la palabra que me dices al vernos es un "TE AMO"…

Porqué te protejo con tanto fervor, que no quiero que nadie te dañe, ya que si te llegan a lastimar, perdería el control de mis impulsos y la rabia será la que se adueñe de mi, y me e hiciera vengarme por lo que te hicieron…

Porqué cada vez que logramos despertar juntos, tu estas recostado en mi pecho, mientras yo comienzo ha acariciar tu cabezos rojizos, y lo aparto de tu hermoso rostro.

Tu tratas de enseñarme un nuevo sentimiento, el en cual ya no tienes por qué hacerlo mas, ya que ya lo he logrado atender con claridad, ya que tu eres quien se tomo la molestia en enseñármelo con tanto amor.

Tú has hecho de mi, grandes cosas, has sacado un baúl que tenía empolvado con el tiempo, ya que este estuvo olvidado, lograste encontrarlo y abriste de él para encontrar lo bueno de mí….

Porque dios, me has enviado a este maravilloso ser, que a pesar de mi forma de ser ha estado conmigo, él ha traído amor y dulzura el cual ha hecho mi vida envidiable para muchos, en especial con todos aquellos que me han destrozado algo de mí, no le reprochó nada, yo le agradezco que me de la oportunidad de estar con el….

Este es un nuevo reto en el cual estoy liso para el, el cual tengo la certeza que no lo perderé ya que tango toda la confianza de que lo lograré.

Al fin he tomado el valor para decirte lo mucho que te amo, nunca te lo he dicho antes, pero sé que aun no es tan tarde para decírtelo… siempre fuiste tu que me dice que me Ama, ahora me toca a mi decirlo.

Apenas mis labios se abren y estos reciben a los tuyos con cierto amor, ya que estos ya no se quieren separar, pero eso es algo imposible…. Es creo.

Cuando estos por fin logran separarse, te lo digo.

-Te Amo.-

Una lagrima rápidamente recorrió tu mejilla, tus ojos azules brillan inexplicablemente, algunos sollozos también salen de tus labios, esa tristeza era de alegría, el cual me hacia feliz ya que sé que tu también me amas, no necesitas decirlo ya que con aquel acto, me lo has demostrado.

-Yo siempre te eh amado, Bryan.- en eso de nuevo otro rose en nuestros labios, pero este se hacia mas apasionado, logrando romper escalas en el cual habíamos estado…

Porque, no necesito ya un porque, solo sé que te amo como nunca yo lo he hecho, tu siempre serás la persona con la que me quiero estar… por todo lo que me queda de vida…. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

_****-**-**-**FIN**-**-**-**-***_

* * *

_**Espero que te les guste, a todos que se tomaron la molestia de leerme en este como en los otros... pero espero que te guste mucho Elias, ya que este es solo una parte de tu regalo... cuando vengas a mi casa, te daré la otra parte, (no es nada malo, te lo juro jajaj)**_

_**que quiero dar las gracias a Katy Hatake, por que la leyó antes, cuando se me ocurrió hacerla... los quiero me retiro sin mas que decirles, mas que se cuiden, y que si la len dejen comentarios, por favor... **_

_**que ya saben serán bien recibidos, y si hallaron errores de ortografía y de gramática, les pido una disculpa... en esta y en las otras ya subidas mil perdones... **_

_**16 de Agosto del 2012.**_

_****__**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****_


End file.
